Heldersters fanfictions/Goud, Zilver en Brons
Hallo Warrior Cats fans Ik ben Helderster en dit een van mijn fanfictions. Als je een foutje ziet, zet het dan in de comments. Veel leesplezier! =D De Clans 1 Proloog “Boven aan de hemel schijnen drie sterren. Het zijn nu nog kleine puntjes maar zullen uiteindelijk grote sterren worden. Ze kunnen voor voorspoed of tegenspoed zorgen. Slimme katten zullen dom zijn en domme katten zullen slim zijn. Het lot ligt in de poten van degenen die beslissen”, zegt een kat. Een andere kat vertelt: “Ze zullen nu snel komen, we moeten de clans waarschuwen.” Hoofdstuk 1 Goudpoot loopt met haar zusjes en hun mentoren door het woud. "Ooievaarpoot vertelde me vanochtend over de Grote Vergadering van gisteren. Hij zei dat de SchaduwClan nog een keer voor grote problemen gaat zorgen. Wat hebben ze nu weer gedaan? Weet jij het Braamtak", vroeg Goudpoot. Braamtak vertelde: "De SchaduwClan heeft wel vaker voor problemen gezorgd. Ik was gisteren ook bij de Grote Vergadering en Ooievaarpoot heeft wel een beetje gelijk. Dassenster, de leider van de SchaduwClan, zei tegen Jaagster: 'Jullie DonderClankatten zijn allemaal lievelingetjes van de SterrenClan! Jullie zijn gewoon vossenstront alleen de SterrenClan trekt jullie allemaal voor. O wat zijn jullie speciaal! Het moet een keer ophouden.' Wolkster, de leider van de RivierClan, was het met hem eens." "Wat!? Dat kunnen ze niet menen", riep Zilverpoot. "Wij zijn géén vossenstront", riep Bronspoot boos. "Die SchaduwClan wil alleen maar problemen", zei Goudpoot. "Echt, waarom kunnen die katten zich nooit eens een keer normaal gedragen. Wat een muizenbreinen." Zachtwolk kalmeerde de leerlingen door te zeggen: "De SchaduwClan trekt heus wel bij. Laten we gewoon gaan jagen, laat eens zien wat jullie kunnen." De drie leerlingen, van ongeveer zeven manen oud, vergaten het en gingen helemaal op in het jagen. Al snel had Bronspoot een spitsmuis gedood, Goudpoot een lijster gevangen en Zilverpoot een konijn te grazen genomen. De mentoren prezen hun leerlingen. Goudpoot, Zilverpoot en Bronspoot voelden zich trots en gezamenlijk liepen ze naar het kamp. Eenmaal in het kamp praatte iedereen over die schoften van een SchaduwClan. Goudpoot schrok op van Zwartvoet en Klimopklauw die het verhaal van de SchaduwClan op de vergadering net te horen kregen. De twee oudsten begonnen natuurlijk meteen te schelden. Spikkelpels, de hoogzwangere poes die met haar dikke buik langs de oudsten liep, suste de katers door te zeggen: "De SchaduwClan is gewoon niet zo snugger. De SterrenClan zal hun heus wel straffen, die kunnen ook bedenken dat leugens vertellen en haat uitstrooien een actie is voor muizenbreinen." Goudpoot betwijfelde het, in de SterrenClan zaten immers ongeveer net zo veel oud-SchaduwClankatten als oud-DonderClankatten. De katten die ooit bij de SchaduwClan hadden gehoord, zouden hun eigen Clan niet willen straffen en smoesjes verzinnen. Diep in gedachten verzonken liep ze achter Goudpoot aan. "O, sorry Paddestap", riep Goudpoot verschrikt toen ze per ongeluk tegen de knorrige krijger op liep. Paddestap gromde haar alleen maar chagrijnig na. "Kijk eens uit waar je loopt", fluisterde Zilverpoot boos. Goudpoot had nog nooit mee gemaakt dat Zilverpoot om zoiets boos werd, dus ze vroeg: "Waar heb jij last van? Ik was gewoon even in gedachten en toen botste ik per ongeluk tegen hem op." Zilverpoot snoof en stampvoette weg. Bronspoot kwam naast Goudpoot lopen en vroeg: "Heb je het niet gemerkt?" "Wat", vroeg Goudpoot. "Muizenbrein! Ze gaat altijd naar hem toe als ze hem ziet; ze vroeg laatst of ze mee mocht jagen met hem, maar dat mocht niet omdat ze net had gejaagd; ze doet altijd extra haar best als hij in de buurt is. Heb je daar dan helemaal niks van gemerkt", zei Bronspoot. Goudpoot reageerde: "Nee. Dat kan ze niet doen. Kom op, hij is al iets van twaalf manen oud, wij zijn zeven manen en bovendien is hij partners met Honingklaver!" "Zo romantisch", vond Bronspoot. "Alleen jammer dat Paddestap haar geen blik waardig keurt en haar volgens mij alleen maar irritant vind. Ik heb zo'n medelijden met Zilverpoot. Ik had gehoopt dat Geitpoot een oogje op haar zou hebben, hij keek eerst wel erg vaak naar haar. Het schijnt dus dat hij Mistelpoot wel ziet zitten." "Geitpoot is erg aardig", zei Goudpoot. "Ik trainde laatst met hem, hij leerde me hoe ik mijn vechtbeweging kon perfectioneren. Een paar zonsopgangen geleden vroeg hij of ik een muis met hem wou delen, maar ik moest helaas mee met een jachtpatrouille. Zijn vacht is echt heel zacht en hij kan super goed vechten. Had jij hem laatst ook gezien in gevecht met Ooievaarpoot? Hij scheurde Ooievaarpoot aan stukken!" "Iedereen weet dat Ooievaarpoot nooit goed zou kunnen vechten, omdat hij zijn poten niet goed kan gebruiken. Hij moet elke dag naar Tintelgloed en hij gaat bijna nooit mee met een jachtpatrouille of grenspatrouille. Ik heb Eendenveer laatst aan Jaagster horen vragen of hij ooit een krijger kan worden, hij vroeg zich af of hij zich niet moest terugtrekken in het hol van de oudsten. Daar wou Ooievaarpoot niks van horen. Hij en Tintelgloed zijn bezig om zijn poten korter en dikker te laten worden, hij stalt nu boven de grootste krijger uit. Hij is vast groter dan een das", zei Bronspoot. "Welke kater is dan goed", vroeg Goudpoot nieuwsgierig. "Gemberpoot." "Jakkes, nee. Hij is een beetje suf. Ik moet toegeven dat hij goed kan jagen, maar nee bedankt", zei Goudpoot met opgetrokken neus. "Het ziet er heel elegant uit zo", zei Bronspoot lacherig. "Je neus bedoel ik dan." Met een grauw sprong Goudpoot bovenop haar zusje. Maankit en Zonkit keken vanuit de kraamkamer naar de twee vechtende leerlingen. Goudpoot beet zachtjes in Bronspoots oor en Bronspoot bewerkte Goudpoots buik met haar achterpoten. Bronspoot rolde om en sprong op. De twee jonge poezen gingen zo op in hun gevecht, dat ze vergaten waar ze waren. Toen knalde Goudpoot tegen Jaagster aan. "Sorry", zeiden ze haastig. "Mooi gevecht", gaf Jaagster toe. "Maar ik zou het fijn vinden als jullie op een andere plek willen gaan vechten dan voor het krijgershol. Eendenveer, anders neem jij hen mee voor een gevecht in het woud." "Mag ik ook mee", vroegen Zilverpoot en Geitpoot. "En ik", vroeg Wilgpoot. "Ik ook", riep Pimpelpoot. Jaagster mauwde geamuseerd en zijn snorharen trilden toen alle leerlingen door mekaar heen begonnen te roepen. "Eendenveer, Paddestap, Braamtak en Zachtwolk. Kunnen jullie alle leerlingen aan? Leeuwenklauw, ga jij ook maar mee. Ravenhart en Salievacht staan op wacht. Melissepels, Bloesempoel, Luchtwolk en ik gaan op jacht." De elf leerlingen gingen braaf achter Eendenveer en zijn patrouille aan. Goudpoot bruiste van energie en had enorm veel zin om een paar leerlingen te verslaan. Hoofdstuk 2 De volgende dag was Goudpoot al vroeg wakker. Bronspoot had haar namelijk wakker gemaakt en verteld dat Spikkelpels kittens had gekregen die nacht. "Hoe veel zijn het er", vroeg Goudpoot nieuwsgierig toen ze op de open plek zaten. "Het zijn er wel zes", zei Bronspoot opgewonden. Goudpoot zei verrast: "Echt? Wow, dat is erg veel! Arme Spikkelpels! Hebben ze al namen?" "Ja", zei Zilverpoot die net aan kwam lopen. "De twee katertjes heten Vlamkit en Rotskit, en de vier poesjes heten Kleinkit, Donskit, Wolkkit en Leeuwkit. Dat vertelde Ravenhart." "Laten we na zonhoog bij ze langsgaan!" Zilverpoot en Bronspoot stemden daar graag mee in. "Zeg, Zilverpoot, Bronspoot en Goudpoot", zei Jaagster. "Nu jullie toch wakker zijn, kunnen jullie mooi met Eendenveer en Braamtak mee op dageraadpattrouille." De leerlingen knikten. Braamtak en Eendenveer stonden hen al op te wachten bij de braamstruiken die in de vorm van een soort tunnel, de braamtunnel, de in- en uitgang van het DonderClankamp waren. De katten liepen door de braamtunnel en Eendenveer voerde het tempo op. De zachte bries van groenblad waaide door het woud. De eerste bladeren aan de bomen begonnen al te verkleuren als teken van het komende bladval.